


Nygmobblepot scribbles

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Check tags noted in each separate chapter, M/M, Multible fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: A compilation of nygmob shorts, often in the middle of a non existing context, too short to use for any real long fics.Thought I might post them here when I make them, instead of letting them rot in my google docs.





	1. Sunkissed skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ask Oswald not to cover up his freckles for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: A little suggestive, almost smutty?, body worship, insecurities, freckles

Ed put his hand over the foundation bottle Oswald reached for, ready to put his face on for the day.  
  
“Not today.”  
  
Clearly annoyed and confused about Ed’s rude comment he snatched the bottle and prepared to continue without any more ridiculous interruptions, but Ed simply grabbed his hand before he could move further.  
  
“Oswald, for once, please don’t cover them up.”  
  
Ed’s face radiated disappointed sadness, why? The confusion built further for Oswald, what was the reason for Ed acting so strange all of a sudden. He did his makeup on every day and he had never heard a word of objection before.  
  
“What in the world are you talking about Ed? It’s just my makeup, you’ve seen me put it on hundreds of times. What’s up with you?”  
  
Their eyes met in a heated moment, Oswald with irritation and Ed with reluctance.  
  
“Because of the unusually bright weather in Gotham this summer, your freckles have flared up more than I’ve ever seen.” with a gentle touch of his thumb Edward caressed a few of the spots on his lover’s cheek. “Yet everyday I see you hide them with makeup, as if they weren’t even there. It breaks my heart.”  
  
Prompted by the sweet touch, Oswald involuntarily leaned into Ed’s hand, but he gave him a puzzled glance in return.  
“You… Don’t want me to cover my freckles?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Why? I… I’ve never liked them much, kids used to tease me for them. Say I looked sick. I would always wear high collars and long sleeves, but there was little I could do about my face, discovering makeup have been a salvation for me.”  
  
Instead of replying Ed smiled softly and began to unbutton Oswald’s dress shirt.  
  
“W-What are you you doing?! I need to get ready, Ed, we don’t have time for this.”  
Despite his words he shivered at the touch of Edward’s warm hands on his shoulders when he pulled the shirt over them.  
  
He bent over to kiss first Oswald’s nose, then both sides of his cheeks, following a trail down his neck, over one shoulder and back to the other, while dragging his fingers over the trail he was leaving.  
  
When he seemed content he decided to circle parts of his skin, following each by a soft kiss, over and over until Oswald felt his breath becoming shallow. Then it went up for him, he was counting his freckles! What a odd man… Just when you thought you understood the mind of Edward Nygma, a new aspect turned up. The way he worked in terms of affection was the biggest puzzle of them all.  
  
His thoughts was interrupted by a hand that had got carried away, making it’s way lower…  
“Ok Ed… I…-” he breathed out a moan “I-I won’t cover them up today.”  
  
Content with his accomplishment, Ed rewarded his partner with a sweet, deep kiss as he lifted him up and carried him towards the bed.


	2. Help me understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed struggles with his mental health problems and Oswald doesn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, mental illness, arguing, hurt/little bit of comfort

“SHUT UP, Oswald. Just, be quiet.”  
Ed curled up in the chair, hiding his face in the hands he had resting on his knees.   
  
“Ed, please. Let me help. You.. Don’t have to do this alone.”  
Hand stretched out, Oswald tried to place them on Edward’s shoulder, reassure him. But they were soon slapped aside. Ed turned around with tearfilled eyes to stare Oswald down, show him just how far out of line he really was.  
  
“Do you have ANY idea what this is? What I’m feeling? What I’ve been through?  
If you did you’d be running in the opposite direction before you even laid your pretty little eyes on me.”  
When Oswalds expression matched the painful outcome Ed desired, he turned back to hide his tears in his hands.  
  
At first Oswald wanted to wrap his arms around Ed, tell him that he’s wrong and reassure it was going to be alright after all. Instead, his temper got the best of him, and he snapped.  
“FINE! Go back into your usual self loathing, as if that would make anything better.  
Have you ever considered asking for help? That there might be someone that truly want the best for you?”  


“I knew you had no idea…”  
The reply only came as a mumble as Ed didn’t even bother to lift his head.  
  
“Then TELL me, help me understand.  
Are you implying we went through all that we did for this? To go every single night with this hamster wheel none of us appreciate. Break the cycle and let me in, Ed. You owe me.”  
  
“I don’t OWE you anything.”  
  
“I can’t even talk to you right now.”  
As Oswald put his cane in front of him, turning around to leave, Ed caught his free hand to stop him.  
With a pleading look in his eye, he didn’t know what to say. Everything just came out wrong. Naturally he wanted help, but every time he had ever asked he would just wound up more hurt than originally.  
The only thing he did know, was that he wanted Oswald to stay, fearing what he might do if left alone.  
  
Sometimes words was the last the two lovers needed, still fresh into a relationship with a more complicated past than anyone could even begin to understand, speech more often than not seemed to only worsen things.  
Instead Oswald gave in to the agonizing look Edward wore, reflecting his own painful yearning to be close to him. Touch, was something Oswald would have never thought to consider to be so simple, the easiest solution to a much more complex problem and feeling.   
  
Arms wrapped around Ed’s narrow, tangy frame as he began to quiver, soft, rapid sobs escaping him. Oswald pulled his partner’s hair out of the way, not wanting it to be soaked by the tears, but the effort was proven pointless as his own tears began to drip down onto Edward’s crown.


	3. Not heated in the way Ed had imagined...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration what could have had happened with Oswald bound on the hood of that car in season 3...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rather smutty tbh, grinding, rope, angsty fluff?, is that a thing?????

Ed stepped forward and leaned over the hood of the car and began to fasten the last rope around Oswald’s wrist, while the suspended man tugged at his bounds, trying to get loose.  
  
“It’s no use, you will die here for what you have done.” He snarled and pulled each end of the rope tighter until a quiet whimper left Oswald. How weak, and uncharacteristic. Being in love clearly wasn’t his most attractive side.  
  
“I did it because I love you…” Oswald stated, voice breaking and tears threatening in his glossy eyes.  
  
Ed growled and leaned in closer, close enough to feel Oswald’s soft gasps of surprise on him.  
The motion had his lower body lining up perfectly against the wide spread of Oswald’s legs, and any movement had his crotch brush against the other man’s. He clenched his teeth, trying to swallow the response it created and hoped Oswald wouldn’t notice the shift in his pants through the layers of their clothes.   
  
Sadly for him, it did little to hide the obvious and had Oswald lifted his eyes to look into Ed’s, mouth slightly open, not certain if he should be afraid or excited of the clear fight happening behind Edward’s eyes.  
  
It was distracting, Ed thought. How he would look at him. Oswald was here to die by his hand! So why did he watch him with such awe, like Oswald couldn’t believe the beauty he saw in Ed even when he threatened his life? How his mouth hung open, soft pink lips framing them like an invite for him to slip his tongue inside…  
  
 _No.  
  
_ He ripped his hand from the half finished bound and moved them to tug Oswald’s tie tight enough to limit his air supplies. His patience was running out, The Penguin would have to die faster and by his bare hands, that was the only way this could have ended anyway.  
  
Yet, instead of making that satisfying desperate gasp for air as the victim realize their life was hanging by the very threads pushing towards their throat.  
Oswald let out a stammering breath of… Pleasure? His face warped into soft lines trying to hold on to the feeling even __longer.  
That’s when Edward realized he had pressed his hips even closer into Oswald’s, and it had gained a mutual response of excitement.  
The next thrust against Oswald came as involuntarily as it was inevitable, and this time it was Ed who had his turn of a rather surprised and sharp gasp. He held on to Oswald’s tie as if he was trying to hold onto some sort of logic. Something that went all went blank when Oswald’s hand untangled the unfinished tie of ropes and pressed it into the back of Ed’s head, tugging at his hair when he pressed their lips together. 


	4. Two birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem written in first person perspective by Oswald, about Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bit of angst, longing

It is on those long workdays, seated with pile after pile of paperwork you cannot entrust someone else with. How the hours seem to mend and blur as time isn't relevant anymore.  
It's in those moments I see him, bending his impossible long limbs over the desk, pointing out something fishy in a specific transaction. But all I can see, all I hear. Is the way his mouth curls and the depths of his voice. How his hand warms mine when he notices I am not listening, but looking up in those big brown eyes I am more lost than ever.   
  
He calls to me, singing my name like a bird's mating cry, drawing me in. Closer, until my shallow breath can smell his arousing scent, making my eyes lull back, utterly enchanted by his presence of power.  
Logic, and all sense of self preservation, fear of rejection, stabs in the back… Are lost to the single desire of want.   
Taking what I thought to be rightfully mine, conquering those lips in a vicious dance of dominance. A struggle no one seek to win, no more than to simply explore. Our hearts on our sleeves as much as locked behind closed doors, scratching the surface, attempting to claw in on the other’s impossible high walls.  
  
It is not until hours later, I wake. Neck sore and limbs aching after having fallen asleep in the midst of the workload.  
I scan the room for the only presence that matters, who's taste still linger in my dream drunken state.   
Yet all I find is the deep melancholy of loneliness, and realization of potential lost to the greed of betrayal and revenge.   
I remember now, how my weakness was turned into my deepest passion, and how it was wasted because of the nature I was cursed with at birth.   
  
Two birds much too alike to sing in union, songs morphing into a terrible noise no one cannot bear to hear. Until one takes flight, to save himself from the unavoidable heartbreak that still end up being the ultimate fate for them both.  
  
For you are the one my heart still sings for, in it's lonely cage.


	5. Nightmares of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is having an anxiety attack triggered by past trauma, Oswald tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anxiety, anxiety attack, trauma, hallucinations, comfort, fluff, cuddling

He tried to smother the tremors going through his body, building up along with the old memories flashing before him, blinding his sight of the real world.  
Ed whimpered in desperation, a sad, weak sound of despair escaping his throat as a call for help.  
Not that he expected anyone to rescue him. No one was coming, no one ever did.  
  
There was a concentrated warmth added to his shoulder, seeping through the fabric of his blazer. Somewhere, far through the fog that surrounded him –lost in an endless labyrinth of his own past, he thought he could almost make out a voice. Familiar, but who? The words didn’t make sense, blurred like the rest of his mind, unable to focus –until he heard his name.  
  
“Ed? Ed?”, the voice called for him. Worry in his (his?) tone, drawing him nearer, closer.  
Not yet able to see but his ears on alert he listened, hoped for someone to pull him through this nightmare.  
  
“Ed? Is there anything I can do to help?”, the voice asked again. Soothing, cracking a little bit like his heart was in his throat. That trembling to his lips, reserved to the only person who had ever been allowed to see it. For Edward and him alone.  
  
“Oswald?” His voice was unsteady, empty yet searching. He clinged onto the sound of Oswald’s breathing like it was a life line anchoring him to this earth, disabling him to float away with unpleasant memories.  
  
“Yes Ed, I’m here.”  
  
A pair of hands taking his own, warmth much closer now. Pleasant, grounding.  
  
“Distract me?”, Ed pleaded. Maybe if he’d have more of this, a familiar touch and reassurance of a human touch. Someone he trusted, someone that offered calm instead of pain. Maybe then, he could find his way out of this endless, heavy mist.  
  
Oswald nodded to himself and moved his hands from Ed’s hands to carefully, with a fair amount of caution at first, to place them under his jacket and around his waist. Only when he could feel Ed instinctively leaning into the touch –seeking, he allowed himself to fully deepen the embrace.  
  
It was like lightning a candle, or the warming flame of a burner being turned on, warmth seething out and surrounding them in a comforting blanket of each other’s safe presence.  
Frantically searching for increased proximity, clinging on to each other like hanging of the very cliff of life itself, dreading the long fall towards the horrendous bottom that awaited.  
  
Desperate to fulfill that deep need, a desire for the other in a way neither men had wanted to admit before. Oswald moved his head nearer, face practically touching Ed’s, until it finally did. Nuzzling his cheek against the other, soft, tender and loving. Consoling the deep darkness that seemed to have Edward in it’s heinous claws.  
When his lips brushed over Ed’s, not even just a slight touch but so near it could have been a kiss –if the moment had been right, if the action would have been needed.  
Yet in this very instant of the two of them alone, it proved to be more than enough.  
  
Ed slowly cracked his eyes open, finally seeing again. Oswald closer than he had ever been and still right where it felt as he had always belonged. This, them –together. It was as right and easy as the simplest task, like taking a breath of fresh air after having been surrounded by smoke too long.  
  
“Thank you.”, Ed mumbled, pressing his forehead against Oswald’s, feeling their conjoined breaths mix and creating a much more pleasant fog between them.


	6. Crimson painted lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed guides Oswald through an autopsy. Things get heated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Gore, HEAVY gore, blood, blood kink, blood play, dissecting, scalpels

Ed placed a gentle hand on top of Oswald’s, exquisitely guiding his grip of the scalpel travelling over the fresh corpse. Seeing to that every movement were cutting into the skin like the perfection of a trained medical expert.  
Like an artist painting a work of blood with the guts of their enemies, the perfect way to illustrate the result of their revenge.  
  
With the delicate incision allowing Ed to help Oswald lift up the skin acting as a protective shell of the still warm arrangement below. Explaining each organ and their function, and what would be the most fatal damage that could be done to the individual parts. He kept his light grasp of their hands together while he let them hover over the instruments of the wonder that is the human body, and how they now cooled for each second passed, the magic faded and rapidly degrading.  
  
This time it was Oswald’s turn to grin like a child excited about their latest toy. He had vast experience of just how much force or placement were needed to harming, or potentially draining the life out of the object in question.  
Yet getting to see it from the view of someone trained in the exact physiological outcome of it all was brand new to him. And honestly quite intimate to hear the soft words coming from Edward as he put the scalpel away to guide Oswald’s fingers to brush against the rips acting like a cage for the most delicate piece of them all.  
  
However Oswald was starting to lose focus on the lesson, far too concentrated on how Ed’s fingers brushed over his own, soaked by the red mess they were submerged into. The way his body leaned onto him, his breath hot against the Penguin’s neck.  
When Nygma adjusted in a way that made his, -oh so private area-,brush and slightly push into Oswald’s behind he couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.  
Regrettably something that did not pass Edward entirely undetected. A pair of peering eyes moved to observe the smaller man with unknowing curiosity.  
Suddenly Oswald felt apparent in a way that he had not even considered to be of importance until this very moment. All those once again well buried feelings surfaced, easier this time than last, and with an added intensity he was not used to. A sudden need to be closer to the man, by means that he was too timid to even admit to himself.  
  
The need of making a testing move proved too great to be overlooked, and so he loosened his hand from Ed’s grip and turned to face his greatest fear and joy all in the same personification of the man going by the name of Edward Nygma.  
A trembling, uncertain hand painted in crimson, raised to cup the face of the tall man looking back with nothing than startled confusion. His cheek stained by the blood, leaving a mark quite fitting of the nature of both men now locking eyes in a tense, fragile moment of anticipation, hope and blunt fear.  
So much unspoken words lingered in the air of what they had agreed on not pursuing, for the better of their sanity and self preservation.   
Yet in this moment it was like all that had stopped mattering, and the way Oswald’s normal frown relaxed into a smile of awe, staring into those deep brown eyes, were a matter of surrender. Too tired to fight it anymore, he brushed his bloody thumb over those luscious cheekbones and laid a gentle palm on Ed’s chest, keeping his gaze up at the man he would tear cities apart for. He certainly would do it to this one for a chance of his affection, something he suddenly became aware of being willing to offer.  
  
It was like the world were falling apart around them, leaving only a small island where they alone resided, all that mattered. Ed could feel himself lean into the wet touch, far too enamored to resist what felt like a instinctive and definitive involuntarily move.  
For once, he did not wish to think, to calculate the matter into it’s very detail what it meant. He had done that in the past and the conclusion had not been of his liking. Enough with well thought out schemes and carefully guarded feelings.  
  
Returning the touch Edward placed two crimson coated fingers over Oswald’s lips, tracing the edges and painting them in the most delicious color of red. He could feel the sharp inhale from the smaller man at the caress, opening his mouth like he wanted a taste. So Ed gave him what he wanted and slipped the finger inside, which Oswald instantly closed his lips around, sucking the metallic flavor off his fingertip.  
Ed let out a gasp of his own by the feeling of Oswald’s tongue cleaning the blood of his finger, sending a rush down his body.  
  
Unable to take it anymore Ed ripped his finger out and moved it to grab Oswald’s face along with his other hand, pulling him in for a taste of those lips himself.  
The blood added a sweet aroma to the already lush mouth he had dreamed of, ever since they had almost fallen into each other at the manor several months back now.  
  
Oswald did not hesitate to throw himself into the kiss, already thirsting to have more of the mouth watering touch of Ed. He moved his lips hungrily, greedy to devour what he believed was rightfully his to claim.    
  
As the kiss deepened, neither wanting to let go yet, if ever, Ed moved his hands to Oswald’s lower back in order to tighten their embrace even closer.

 


End file.
